Wake Up Rose
by Thegirlwiththepurpleipod
Summary: The Doctor lost Rose so long ago, and when he did, he gave her a life he couldn't. He gave her a love, a house on a little town street, and he was planning on giving her a daughter. "Have a fantastic life Rose, do that for me?" So that's what he gave her, but when her wedding day goes wrong, and she ends up in a coma, will he come back when she needs him the most?
1. Chapter 1

_Prologue_

I sat in the TARDIS alone. My hearts were filled with sadness, heart wrenching pain that couldn't be stopped. I slammed my hands against the console screaming curse words.

My Rose was gone. It was getting too dangerous, and I had promised to always bring her home. She yelled and cried, begging me to let her stay with me. Her eyes glowed, just like they had when she became Bad Wolf. She was Bad Wolf. I never told her, but the TARDIS was her, and she was the TARDIS.

_I kissed her cheek and whispered in her ear,_

_"I love you, Rose Tyler."_

_She looked at me, her eyes glowing like a million burning suns._

_"I am suppose to keep you safe, My Doctor. I want you safe, and how can I do that if I am not with you?"_

_I gave her a small smile, trying to bring her joy._

_"I'll be back, our timelines with intertwine once more before life is up."_

_I turned and started walking away._

_"DOCTOR!" I shut the TARDIS door and hit some switches and pushed some buttons._

_"Goodbye, My wolf.." I heard the TARDIS whisper to her cub._

I walked back to where Rose slept. I sat on her bed. Pictures of her and I together along with some of Mickey and her mum, sat across the room. The room was light purple, with bits of pink everywhere, but today everything just seemed gray. Even the TARDIS was gray, her cub was gone.

I heard a light beeping coming from the TARDIS, I could never remember what time I was in, I wish I did though, so I got up and slumped back to the control room. The beeping got louder, and then a phone rang. It said Mickey on it.

"Hello Mickey.." I said into the phone, wishing I hadn't picked it up.

"Doctor! It's Rose!"

"Look, I can't come ba-"

"Doctor, I'm calling from the future! Rose hit her head and is in a coma. You have to help!"

My breathing hitched, my Rose.

"What year?"

"2013, May 8th."

I hung up on him and looked at the TARDIS. Somehow she knew that Rose was hurt and was already moving.

_"Be safe, my cub.." _


	2. Chapter 2

**The outfits to Rose and Martha on my Polyvore, which can be accessed on my profile!**

* * *

_Chapter 1: Rose_

I was getting married. Not to the man of my dreams though. My dreams were still haunted by the man in the blue box that showed me worlds beyond my imagination. He left so long ago, I had to move on. My brain did, but my heart still longs for that man to come running back in the middle of the ceremony, object to the marriage, then grabbed my hand and whisper,

_"Run.."_

Sadly, I knew it would never happen. He was gone, never to return to my side. I wondered who was holding his hand now, who he took on adventures with him.

I looked in the mirror, I picked a dress that I would wear if I was marrying him, one that he would adore. It was simple, nothing much to it. The sleeves fell on the tips of my shoulders, they weren't long, and they didn't go over the tops of my shoulders. The neckline hugged my collarbone, it wasn't deep like most wedding dresses were. The dress reached the floor, covering my shoes. They were stiletto heels, with pink fabric on the strap. My veil was positioned in the back of my head, right before my curls that cascaded down my back. I wore a headband that was similar to the ones that Greeks wore in ancient times. I had my engagement ring on, and my necklace match the size.

I turned around, I didn't want to marry him, he was absolutely horrible! His name is James Marshall, the worst man in the world. He was cunning, devious, rude and a man who didn't believe my stories about the man in the blue box that I told my younger brother when he went to sleep at night. He hated my family, and swore we would move to America to get away from them, even though I had told him I wanted to see Tony Tyler grow up.

My mother walked in next to my good friend Martha Jones, who gave me a slight smile, which meant James was telling everyone off, once again. A knock came at the door, it sounded small. Little Tony came in with tear flooding his grey eyes. He didn't run to Mum, he didn't run to Donna, he ran for me. I picked him up and put him on my hip.

"Tony, what's wrong?" I asked the four year-old, crying into my shoulder.

"James yelled at me for telling Ambrose about the man in the blue box. He said it was no time for silly stories."

"They are _not_ stories. I traveled with that man, I fell in love with that man. He's as real as the stars."

My mum took Tony out of my arms, and carried him out of the room, I sat down.

"You could back out, run off, find that Doctor." Martha said rubbing my back.

"But he's gone, and he won't come back!"

"You never know. I bet he will come running down that aisle, yelling for you to stop the wedding."

"I could only hope."

Martha got up and I followed. My mother stood by the doorway, ready to walk me down the aisle. Tony held the pillow with the rings on it, and Ambrose was holding the flowers. Mickey stood next to Martha, holding hands. They were the sweetest couple ever. Martha was my Maid of Honor, and Mickey was James's Best Man.

Tony walked down the aisle first, only to be caught by my mum's boyfriend Henry. He was a nice man, and adored Tony, Mum and I. Next Ambrose went down, the sweet little thing was James's little sister. They were nothing alike. Martha and Mickey went down next arms intertwined.

'Here Comes The Bride' sounded off in the Church. My mum patted my arms, and the doors opened. I painted a smile on my face, and started walking. Friends and family sat in the piers, giving me smiles. I saw James, whom of which had no smile whatsoever on his face. In that moment, I knew I should run.

Still, I kept walking, I didn't know why, but I did. When I got to the end, my mum and I stood waiting for priest to start.

"Dearly Beloved: We are gathered here, in the presence of God and of this company, that Rose Tyler and James Marshall may be united in holy matrimony. We are here to celebrate and share in the glorious act that God is about to perform - the act by which He converts their love for one another into the holy and sacred estate of marriage.  
This relationship is an honorable and sacred one, established by our Creator for the welfare and happiness of mankind, and approved by the Apostle Paul as honorable among all men. It is designed to unite two sympathies and hopes into one; and it rests upon the mutual confidence and devotion of husband and wife.  
May it be in extreme thoughtfulness and reverence, and in dependence upon divine guidance, that you enter now into this holy relationship.

Being assured that your love and your choice of each other as lifelong companions are in God's will and that you have your families' blessings. I now ask. Who gives this woman to be married to this man?"

" I do." My mum kissed my cheek, sat down next to Henry. James took my hand, and I stood next to him. I had made my decision, I would run.

"Does anyone have any reason to object to this couple to be wed?"

_"I do."_ I said to him, then bolted down the aisle. I could James yelling, My mum and Martha cheering and little Tony yelling,

_'Run, Rose, Run!"_

I went back to the room that I had gotten dressed in and sat for a bit. I didn't know what I was waiting for, maybe The Doctor? James pounded through the doorway, red faced.

"What the_ hell_ was that?"

"I know you don't love me!"

"You are so obsessed with that mythical man, that you can't even think straight!"

"He is not mythical!"

"Why are you like this all of a sudden?"

"Because I found a fatal flaw in the logic of love!"

He came closer, put his hands on my shoulders and pushed. I felt myself falling, and I hoped the Doctor would catch me. I hit my head on the table and fell to the floor.

Stars, flooded my eyesight. I was so sleepy. I saw Mickey run in with Martha, who gasped and kneel down to my level. She put my head in her lap. Tony ran in with my mum close behind. Little Tony ran to my side for my vision went fully black. He had tears in his eyes.

_"Sleep my cub, you've been a very sad wolf."_


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 2: The Doctor_

_Day 1_

I felt like the TARDIS wouldn't move fast enough. She was trying her hardest to get me there. May 8th, 2013 but knowing my accuracy I would land a few days afterwards. How could this happen? I picked out every little detail in her new life, found her a perfect man, set up how they would meet and the day they got married. I made sure that I gave her a life without pain, without suffering. I guess life never gives you fair game.

The TARDIS groaned to a stop and I jumped up and spirited out the door. The smell of spring fills my nose, but it was no time to stop and smell the roses. I had to find my Rose. I ran to the nearest hospital, hoping she would be there.

The automatic doors opened, and I ran to the front desk. The woman sitting there gave me a look of shock, but it quickly faded into a smile.

"What can I help _you_ with?" She asked, a devious look on her face.

"Is a Rose Tyler in this hospital?" She gave me a glare and checked something on her computer.

"Yes, she is."

"What room?"

"Room 267, but family and close friends are allowed in. She's currently in Intensive Care."

"I'm a very close friend." It pained me to say those words.

"Fine. Go on up. Do not make any more noise than needed."

I ran to the elevator, and pressed the button. I tapped my foot while I waited, which felt like older lady glared at me, until I stopped. After what seemed like forever, the elevator doors opened. I stepped inside and pressed the 2 button.

Once it halted to a stop, I ran out, looking for room 267. It was at the far end of the hallway. I saw Mickey sitting outside, head in his hands.

"Mickey.." I said, putting my hand on his shoulder.

"Doctor, you're here!"

"How late am I?"

"Only a few hours. It's 1 A.M."

"Explain to me what happened, and why you are dressed in a tux."

"It was Rose's wedding day. She decided that she couldn't marry James, he wasn't what she wanted. You always were. She ran off, and they started fighting. I heard her yell 'Because I found a fatal flaw in the logic of love.' and then a crash. I ran in and saw Rose with laying on the floor. My girlfriend, Martha who's also treating Rose, helped her until the ambulance got there."

"Please tell me that James fellow isn't here."

"No can do, we've tried to make him leave, but he is 'upset with himself' and is trying to make it up to Rose."

"He doesn't believe I exist, does he?"

"Sorry Doctor, but, Rose told all your adventures to Tony Tyler, her younger brother. He will be so happy when he sees you."

"Shall we go inside?"

"Don't try anything with James."

"Can't say I won't, can't say I will."

We walked inside the room. Jackie ran up to me and gave me a hug, knowing this would be hard for me. I saw Henry, Jackie's boyfriend (and fiance) Henry curled up with Tony. Then my eyes set on Rose. She had a breathing tube in her throat. She looked peaceful, but so sad. I saw a hand holding hers, and my eyes made contact with a man that clearly loved hair gel too much. He gave me a glare.

"Who the hell are you?" He asked, gripping onto Rose's hand too hard.

"I'm The Doctor."

"I cannot believe you hired someone to try and make me believe that mythical man Rose always talks about is real." I chuckled.

"I am the Doctor, and you have no right to be in here right now. You cause this to happen. It wasn't suppose to happen!" I yelled, tears pricking my eyes.

"Says the man who left her behind."

"I was making sure she stayed safe. I didn't want her to die, because of me. So I took her back. I wanted her safe. My Rose Tyler."

"Last time I checked she wasn't yours. You don't deserve her, you left her."

"If I don't deserve her, you never will."

Mickey grabbed James by the arm and pulled him outside. I walked over to Rose, sitting down next to her. I took her hand in mine, and she seemed to react to the touch, because I swear she moved closer to me. I felt a tear trickle down my face.

_****__"Feel the pain you gave my wolf, you should be sleeping with her..."__  
_


	4. Chapter 4

**Outfits to Rose, and the TARDIS are on my profile.**

* * *

_Chapter 3: Rose_

_Day 1_

_I was in a field and it filled with flowers. I saw a girl dancing in the middle of it. She was wearing a blue dress, her hair cascaded down her back. I heard her soft singing, it was light like a warm summer's breeze_

_"Come my Wolf, and dance with me. Dance all your worries away. Come with me and I'll show you the present, the past and your future." I ran towards the women, who continued singing._

_"My wolf, you've been gone for so long, and when your love gets back you, you go and fall asleep.."_

_The women turned towards me. I gasped. The women was beautiful, her long blonde hair, and those brown eyes, any man would fall in love with._

_"My wolf, you've come back to me!"_

_"I don't know you though.." I whispered to her._

_"You traveled with me so long ago!"_

_"Doctor?"_

_"No, my silly little wolf, I am the TARDIS!"_

_"But.."_

_"This is how I would look like if I am was human! I am you!"_

_"But you are so beautiful, and I am not."_

_"Oh, My cub, you underestimate your beauty so much."_

_"Is the Doctor here too?"_

_"No..I'm sorry, my cub. He watches you sleep, wishing he never left your side."_

_"Can you talk to him?"_

_"Yes, but it is very hard. We are in your dream world, even though he should lurk here, he is not present. I think that man had something to do with it."_

_I looked was the field that The Doctor kissed me in, when we were traveling. The sky was orange, just like it is now. I could hear the rushing stream, and the birds chirping._

_"Sit with me my cub." I sat down in the apple grass. It smelled the same, felt the same._

_"Is he safe? My Doctor?"_

_"Yes, but he worries for you. He wants you safe this time around. He misses you, and he hasn't left your side.'"_

_"I want him here. My Doctor..I want him safe."_

_"He is so sad, can you feel it? So many demons, so many hurtful things. His mind is flooded with memories of you. Bad Wolf.."_

_The TARDIS's eyes turned glassy, like she was dead. She mouthed words, to me, I couldn't understand them. She shook, then smiled at me._

_"We have much to discuss. You are Gallifreyan..I can feel it. Do you not feel those two hearts pumping, beating like drums, rhythm after rhythm, much like a song he is sending you."_

_"Me, a time-lord? Impossible!"_

_"Time-Lady, but quite the same. I made you one, a full one, but that is the reason for this sleep, my wolf. I need you to sleep so I can make you. Rose Tyler, time-lady. I love it.."_

_"What are you talking about? I'm asleep?_

_"You don't have the mind yet, a little slow, but no worries that will be fixed, all in good time. Yes you are asleep, fast asleep. Coma as humans call it."_

_"I'M IN A COMA?"_

_"Yes, yes you are."_

_"James did this, didn't he?"_

_"Yes..Yes he did."_

_Anger filled up inside me. I knew he wasn't good. He was going to hurt me. He was already abusive. Why, why did I have to pick him..he wasn't like The Doctor at all.._

_"Sleep, you need it, even though you are already sleeping, go to sleep."_

"I've never loved anyone like I love you, please don't leave me, I need you Rose Tyler."

_I closed my eyes, and TARDIS sang to me._

_"Sweet Little Rose, He loves you so, Sleep for him, his darling Rose.."_


	5. Chapter 5

**I will usually update this and Run Away (Still deciding if I will keep it or not) On sundays**

* * *

_Chapter 4: The Doctor_

_Day 4_

It's been four days since Rose fell into a coma. Martha Jones, Mickey's girlfriend, hasn't determined how long she will be in the coma.

"There's nothing wrong with her brain, it's fully active! It's like someone put her in it." She sighed, and Mickey walked out with her.

"Doctor, you do know that you will need to get some sleep sooner or later." Jackie told him, putting her hand on his shoulder.

"No, I am a time-lord, I don't need to sleep."

"I don't care if you are. I want you to go back to that damn TARDIS thingy, and sleep. Rose will be here when you come back."

"I'll go soon, I promise." She nodded and went back to her seat.

"When I left, when I made her stay, who made her happy?" I asked her, looking at my Rose's face.

"We couldn't for a while, then she just hop out of bed one morning all-"

"Pink and Yellow?"

"Exactly!"

Tony bounded through the door, running for his mother. He climbed onto her lap, and smiled up at her.

"Mommy!"

"How was nursery school, sweetheart?"

"It was fun, today Mrs. Noble read us a book called 'The Itsy Bitsy Spider'!" He smiled at Jackie, who couldn't help but smile back.

"I remember when Rose's teacher read her that! She loved it so much." She gave me a smile, and Tony looked up at me.

"Doctor!" He jumped off Jackie's lap and ran over to me. I picked him up and set him on my own.

"Hey Tony, how are you?"

"I'm good, but is Rose?" I gave him a smile, even though I am sure it didn't reach my eyes.

"She will be fine."

"She tells me stories about your adventures. Can you tell me another?"

"Why not?"

He smiled up at me, and I wished that I could have my own child, one with Rose. I might not say, or hell even admit it, but I did love her.

"Did Rose ever tell you about the time that we first met?" Tony shook his head.

"Well, it was 2005. I looked different, I had big ears and a goofy looking smile. My TARDIS had sent me to where Rose worked. I was downstairs in the basement when I heard someone call for someone else. Well, that person went into the same room I was in. Then the living plastic came. Rose thought it was a joke, but then they all started closing in on her."

"What did you do?" Tony asked.

"I ran up to her, and grabbed her hand."

"You didn't say anything to her?"

"I said '_Run_''"

"Well, that enough storytime for today! Doctor, don't you have somewhere to be?" Jackie said taking her son away.

"Yes, I do. I will see you lot later."

I walked back to the TARDIS. Rose was going to be okay. She had to be.

"Hello." I said, sitting down in the console room. I looked around, and slowly I started to close my eyes.

_**"**You mustn't be upset my wolf, he not far away."  
_


	6. Chapter 6

**I will Wake up Rose every other Sunday, so next week will be Run Away.**

* * *

_Chapter 5_

_Day 7: Rose_

_I was alone again. The TARDIS told me she had to go away, like the Doctor made me go away a long time ago. My head started pounding. Then I started fading out, like I would when I was young._

"Blume!"

I was running, and someone was trying to find me. I heard two hearts pounding. That wasn't normal for me. I run past a mirror. I looked so young. I looked different. Ginger hair and emerald eyes. I looked eighteen, but my eyes looked so old.

'Blume! I just want to say hello!" He called, I could hear his footsteps chasing after me.

"That was before you tried to kiss me!" I yelled back, still running away from the boy.

"It was never meant to upset you! Koschei dared me! I promise Blume." I stopped and turned to him.

"So I don't mean anything to you. I'm just a dare."

"No, Blu-"

"Theta, this isn't funny. The Academy will be upset when they find out." He started walking closer to me.

"What if they don't. Blume, you can't tell them."

"It's not like you actually care about what happens to me." He looked down, then back up at me.

"Whoever said that?" He asked, giving me a smile.

"You did, such a long time ago."

"I never meant it." He got closer then put his hand on my face.

"But I still believed it."

"What if I told you that I love you now, would you believe that?"

"I just might." He leaned in and kissed me.

"Let's run away." He whispered.

"Where?"

"Anywhere, Blume, we are going to graduate tomorrow. I know where we can get a TARDIS."

"But the Council we cou-"

"I don't care, they will never catch us. "

"Theta, they will."

"Koschei can lead them the wrong way."

"Theta, stop!"

"No, I want us to be together, forever. No matter who we turn into and what we become. Blume the day that we looked in the Vortex, and you turned all pink and yellow, that's when I knew I wanted throughout time with you."

I laughed, "Fine, we'll travel together."

He pulled me into a hug, then we heard clapping. We turned, and saw Koschei clapping.

"Finally! Took you too long enough." We smiled at him, then walked over.

"So where to now?" He asked.

"Let's go to the fields of Rav." Theta said, pulling us along.

"He never stops does he?" I said.

"No, no He doesn't."

_"Rose, wake up."_

_I opened my eyes, and saw the TARDIS._

_"Did you like that memory?"_

_"What do you mean?" I asked, sitting up._

_"That was your past self. This is a regeneration."_

_"But you are turning me into a Time Lady."_

_"NO! I am returning you into one. You lost the watch that you used to become human with the Chameleon Circuit when you were traveling with the Doctor. Somehow you turned into a human and were sent to live with the Tylers."_

_"What?"_

_"You will learn the full story soon enough, my wolf."_

_"Nothing in this world will ever break my heart more than this."_


	7. Chapter 7

**I am sorry for not updating and I am sorry this is short!**

**I will Wake up Rose every other Sunday, so next week will be Run Away.**

* * *

_Chapter 6_  
_Day 10: The Doctor_

I was back in the room with Rose. She looked so peaceful. Today, everyone was gone, I was the only one with Rose. She still had her engagement ring on her finger and I was tempted to take it off, but I couldn't. What if she still wanted to marry him? What if she hated me because I made her leave? All these questions flew threw my mind, waiting to be answered.

I looked at her sleeping form, she looked so old. Did she grow up when I left her? Did she forget that she loved me?

All of the sudden, her mouth opened. Gold dust flew out, only to travel down to lay in her hair.

"No, No..You can't be." I whispered. I took out my sonic screwdriver, and moved it up her body. Then I leaned down and kissed her forehead, and ran out the door.

I got yelled at by multiple doctors and nurses. I needed to get back to the TARDIS.

I bursted out the front doors of the hospital, running towards the TARDIS. My hands were shaking and it took me a few tries to get the key in the lock. I ran over to the console, and messed around a little bit.

I looked at my screen, and gasped. I stumbled back, falling into the pilot seat. No she couldn't be...Please god no.

_Name: 'Rose Tyler' _  
_Also Known As: Blume Annderledes and Bad Wolf_  
_Planet of Orign: Gallifrey _  
_Rank: Time-Lady_  
_Family: The Doctor "Theta" and two children. Luna and Sol. _  
_Life: Unknown as of Time-War._

Rose Tyler was my wife. Blume. That's why when I met her she seemed so familiar. We had children together. She wanted to fight in the Time-War but I wouldn't let her. I sent her away. She must have used Chameleon Arch to make herself human but something went wrong and made her a child. She was put a hospital, and accidentally switched with Jackie and Pete Tyler's actual daughter.

I ran back to a room in the TARDIS, the old room we used to share. I looked at the pictures, and took one in my hands. Her gingery-auburn hair that I was so jealous of, and her emerald eyes that I couldn't help but stare into.

I saw a picture, hidden from sight, it was our family. Little Luna with her mom's eyes, and my old hair color, which was a bright blonde. Our son, Sol, had her hair color but my bright blue eyes.

I remember pushing her into the TARDIS and our two children sitting behind her on the floor. Her eyes looked so sad. She was begging me not to let her go, and I just couldn't let her.

_"Run, and Don't look back, keep them safe...and remember me." I told her. _  
_Her eyes started to tear up. _  
_"Don't leave me, I can't..I can't lose you." She whispered. _  
_"I need you to keep them safe. I couldn't bare losing them and you at the same time." _  
_She grabbed my face and kissed me hard. I wrapped an arm around her waist and brought her closer. I broke the kiss, and looked back at our kids. They ran up and each gave me hug. _  
_"Be good for mommy, be good, don't go and mess up time, don't..don't get hurt, understand me?" My voice was cracking. They nodded, and I kissed their foreheads. _  
_"Stay safe, Theta." She said to me, giving me one last hug. _  
_"I'll do my best." I whispered in her ear. I kissed her forehead and shut the TARDIS door._  
_I saw it slowly disappear from my sight. _  
_"THETA, WE NEED YOU NOW!" I heard Koschei call to me. _  
_I wiped a tear from my eye and ran over to where he stood._

I wiped my face from the tears that had spilled. I hated leaving them behind. I hated it so very very much. I took the picture and walked out of the TARDIS. I walked, and this time much more calmly, through the hospital. I made my way back to Rose's room, and I saw Mickey there with Martha. They smiled when they saw me. I made my way over to Rose, and took her hand in mine. I placed the picture next to Rose, on the table next to her bed.

"What's that Doctor?" Mickey questioned as he sat down next to me.

"Simply a memory." I answered.

_"She wants to say I love you, _  
_But keeps it to goodnight,_  
_Because love will mean some falling, _  
_And he's afraid of heights."_


End file.
